


Dear Uncle...

by WellDoneBeca



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, Parent Steve Rogers, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Sam Wilson, Uncle Tony Stark, Uncle-Niece Relationship, uncle bruce banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: This week at school, Sarah’s homework is to write love letters to the people she loved the most. Most of her classmates were set on writing for two people or three, but not her. She had too many people to choose from, which meant a lot of work to do.Squared Filled: Writing (Love Letters)





	Dear Uncle...

Tony frowned a bit at the envelope lying on his desk. He never had this mail delivered to his lab, but this didn’t even look like official mail. It was a yellow envelope sealed with a sticker in the form of what looked like an oreo cookie.

He opened it with a curious face, finding a short letter in gold-ish paper with his name on the top.

“ _Dear uncle Tony,_

_You are the funniest uncle because you always take me to the coolest places, knows the best jokes ever and has the best stories. You construct the best things and gives me money and cookies whenever I see you. That’s why you are the funniest and I love you.”_

Tony opened a smile, not even noticing the lack of a name to identify who’d sent the little note, and chuckle to himself before looking around the lab.

“Dum-E, could you put this somewhere cool around?” he said, laying the note on his desk. “I wanna be able to see it.”

 

* * *

 

Sam almost missed the green envelope on his couch when he passed by it, back from his training. If the colour wasn’t so contrasting with the seat, it’d very likely go unnoticed in his busy day.

He took just a second to recognise the hot dog sticker he’d bought closing the envelope and peeled it off carefully, trying his best to keep it from ripping. Inside, a greyish paper with glitter jumped to his eyes. It wasn’t signed, but he didn’t even need a name to know who had done.

“ _Dear Uncle Sam,_

_You are my coolest uncle,”_

The man opened a larger smile, completely forgetting what he had intended to do before grabbing the letter and sat down on the couch.

“ _You are my coolest uncle because you always take me to fly without telling mommy and daddy, knows the best cartoons and watch them with me and gives me hot dogs. I really like it when you take me to the circus and all that is why I love you.”_

He rested back on his couch, grinning foolishly. What an adorable little kid.

* * *

 

Bruce had just rested his glasses on the table, rubbing his eyes out of tiredness, when he noticed the pink envelope taped on the other side of the glass door he had on his lab. How come he hadn’t noticed it was there?

The back of the envelope had “Mister Doctor Bruce Banner” written on the back, giving him a clear clue on who had put it there, and the man opened a small smile when he realised that. He picked it up and walked right back in, finding another pink paper inside, decorated with the alphabet, and a handwriting he’d already seen more than his own written down on the paper.

“ _Dear uncle Bruce,_

_You are my smartest uncle, and you know the answers to anything in the world. You help me with my homework and my projects to school, and sometimes you do everything when I don’t want to do it. You always give me books I like to read. Once you told me why the sky was blue, and now everyone at school thinks I’m the smartest girl ever. You always have the lollipops I like in your lab, and I love you because of all of that.”_

Bruce glanced at the drawer where he kept said lollipops, feeling his face completely red and flushed while smiling like a fool, and folded the paper, putting it right back inside the envelope.

He cleared his board, looking for some magnets, and took the letter just to put it there, spread open right where he could see.

* * *

 

Bucky dried his hair with a towel. He was just back from dining in the Rogers’, like in most of the weekdays. He’d acquired a routine living in the tower. He went to bed and woke up the same time every day, ran with Steve and Sam, trained for the same number of hours and ate his meals at the exact same time every day of every week, of every month. And, every single day, he would carry on with his activities, some days – in the bad days – he did it without even thinking. In those days, he looked forward to a single moment of his day, and it was already gone.

His eyes caught the letter the moment he stepped into the living room, right on the floor like it was just slid from under the door.

It was addressed to him, “Bucky Barnes”, and the envelope was black with glitter golden ink. Inside, the letter was almost in the same way, except the pen was bright shiny pink – a colour he knew all too well – in a familiar handwriting to him.

“ _Dear Uncle Bucky,_

 _You are my favourite uncle because you spend time with me every day and tells me stories about you and daddy as kids. I like it when you play princess and dragon with me, even if I know you let me defeat you every time. I love when we play prince and princess and I rescue from the monsters. I love the room you made for me in your home because it has everything we play with every day. I want you to be my favourite uncle forever and ever. I love you._ ”

His cheeks were now red and hot from blushing, and a single tear had fallen from his eye, which he hadn’t bothered to clean off.

That kid… He loved that kid like she was his own daughter. Looking around his apartment, he could find at least a dozen of pictures of them together, old and new, spread all over the place.

He wasn’t sure of where to put the letter, he wanted it everywhere: On his fridge, on his wall, and in a frame with the other portraits. He’d need to take some copies.

* * *

 

Steve as caressing your arm gently when you shifted on your place on the couch.

“I’m gonna check on the kids,” you sat forward, ready to stand up, but he blocked you by putting a hand on your thigh.

“I’ll do it,” he pulled his arm from behind your shoulder. “Don’t worry.”

You didn’t protest. After a whole day of working around the compound with new agents was enough to beat your energy down enough.

Steve walked on his bare feet through the corridor and stopped at the door of the first room to check on James, opening a small smiling when his eyes fell on the hand on the asleep boy. He had fallen asleep whilst reading again.

Trying his best to be silent, he walked to his son’s bed and took the book away, making the page in his hand and putting it on his desk before leave and walking to Sarah’s room.

For a moment, he thought the girl was still awake, but it was proven wrong quickly. She was sat at her desk with a bunch of pens around and letters spread of the surface, soundly asleep beside what looked like a half done one.

This week at school the kids were supposed to write love letters to the people aside from their parents that they admired the most. Most of her classmates were set on writing for two people or three, but not his girl. She had too many people to choose from and didn’t want to leave anyone feeling bad.

His eyes fell on the top of the letter she’d abandoned while he picked her up gently. _“Dear Aunt Natasha”,_ it said.

Well, this one would have to wait another day.  


End file.
